roshpitfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
Category of frequently asked questions. Use CTRL+F to search, or any other method of search a question. Also, if you have something to add, feel free. * Q: Why my mana cannot exceed 65535? A: It can, this 65535 limit is purely visual and connected with Dota 2 specifications. * Q: Why my attack speed (mana) so low, it should be higher? A: Roshpit Champions have custom attribute bonuses: 20 HP per STR, 0.04 HP regen per STR, 5 Mana per INT, 0.05 attack speed per AGI. Max movespeed is also 570 instead 550. Armor bonus is the same - 0.14 per AGI. * Q: How to get into Pit of Trials? A: You should beat rank 10 in Arena battles (Avernus battle), go upper-left from arena and proceed a little upper. There is room with gate and plates on the floor, make them all the same color, gates will open. You can open Pit of Trials only one time per 24 hours with each character which beat Rank 10 in Arena. * Q: Why I cant proceed in Crymsyth Castle (Redfall part 3)? What to do after I've entered the castle? Why boss gates are closed in room with Terrorblade starues and red skull? A: Things you should do to get into final boss room: 1. Beat Invoker in room with 3 lanterns in the very left of the castle. You should press two random plates in the entrance room, press left button on the stairs, then go left, use turtle to break rocks in that room. 2. Beat Warlock and his golem in the right part of the castle. In the entrance room attack 3rd statue's sword, kill shadow fiends, press right button on the stairs. 3. Beat Antimage in the bottom room of the castle. In room with explosive turtle, rocks, fir-trees, and minotaur-Elder Titan, you shold beat Elder Titan, it gives passage into next room. * Q: Where can I farm arcana rarity items? A; Acranas cannot be farmed intentionally. It can only be obtained by pure luck. As example, duskbringer hand has 2 out of 840 (1/420) chance to drop when Glove of Forgotten Ghost is about to drop (3/840 with solo premium, 6/840 when 4 players have premiun). (Now I'll count all things to drop for one player without premium) There are 31 random drop glove, so it is 1/13020 from ALL GLOVES you ever drop. Further, there are 144 random drop immortal items, so chance to drop Duskbringer arcana is 1/60480 (!). Other arcanas have different base chances, but it's low as well: 2/760 for Bahamut body, 2/800 for Drow, Seinaru, DK helmets. With 1/800 normally, we have chance to drop any of 5 current arcanas when immortal item drops: (25)/(800144)=10/115200= 1/11520. On the 60 minutes Redfall legend run with stone you can get about 200+ immortals. So it will take about 55+ games to actually see arcana drop in game. * Q: Where to find ? Does it drops randomly or specifially? A:Check Random Drops and Specific Drops pages to figure it out. * Q: What rolls has? A: Check this page.